


Ring-A-Ding-Ding

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has a little unexpected something for Sam.  A kind of Christmas fic.





	Ring-A-Ding-Ding

Gathered in his brother's arms, Sam was totally at peace.

Perhaps because those arms, apart from the occasional hug from his dad growing up, were the ones he remembered being held in from babyhood right through to adulthood. Dean's arms had always been wide open to welcome him in and supply all the comfort and help Sam might need.

Now Dean was even more than he'd been. Sam still wasn't convinced if it was for the better or not, a part of him condemning the sexuality of their relationship.

 

Of course, Dean had brushed off any objections. “Life's too short, Sammy. One of us could kick the bucket tomorrow, and with things being so crazy, once dead this time round, we don't know what'll happen, where we'll end up. Carpe diem, Dude.”

Sam had given an amused huff. “So your Latin isn't as rusty as you pretend, Dean. You pull it out when it's convenient.”

 

Dean had drawn him close. “There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep what we have. You've gotta stop feeding that conscience of yours. We're both adults and we're hurting no-one by having sex. On the contrary, it's fucking awesome.”

As a declaration of love, it left something to be desired, but no Shakespearian sonnet could have sounded more romantic to Sam's ears.

Dean loved him in every way possible, and in ways impossible. Sam knew there were no boundaries to that love where he was concerned. 

 

“Stop it, “ Dean's sleepy voice muttered, his breath warm on Sam's cheek. “ I can hear that infernal brain of yours computing the ins and outs of birth, life, death and resurrection. Just relax, Sammy!” 

Running his hand along Sam's arm, the minuscule hairs rose like iron filings attracted by a magnet, the nerve endings on his skin tingling at his big brother's light caress.

“Didn't mean to wake you, dude, “ Sam whispered, goose-pimples now adding themselves to the mix, not to mention the slow warmth insidiously spreading through his belly, causing him to desire far more than the mere touch of Dean's hand.

"Dean, I......” But there had never been any need for words between them.  
The older man cupped Sam's cheek and caught his lower lip between his teeth, playfully tugging at it, releasing it only to kiss the lips that belonged to his one true love. And if that love had turned out to be his little brother, then so be it.

 

Sam's desire notched up from warm to combustible at the kiss. He crushed Dean's body against his chest, his tongue feverishly exploring every inch of his brother's mouth.

With a weak laugh, Dean pulled back. “Whoa there, sex-starved! You'd think we hadn't fucked a couple of hours ago. At this rate we're never gonna get out of this bed. Chill, Sammy. I got something for you.”

Sam heart was beating like a drum. The only thing he wanted right now was to immerse himself in his brother, join with him, orgasm inside him.

“Dean, “ he panted. “You're gonna give me a heart attack, cutting me off like this.”

But Dean merely rolled his eyes, his hand stretching out to grip the knob of the drawer at the bedside.

 

“Cool your boiling spirits for a sec. I've got a little something for you.....for us... if you want, that is?”

He placed a small box on the the sheet between them. “Merry Christmas, Sammy.”

 

The bewildered expression on Sam's face caused Dean to give an amused chuckle. “What? You don't want to celebrate Christmas? Go on, open it.”

Sam didn't know whether to be happy or apprehensive. It wouldn't be unprecedented for Dean to pull a prank.  
“No. It's not a prank. You're safe enough!” Dean's cheeks took on a pink sheen as if he were suddenly embarrassed.

Sam lifted the lid to find two silver coloured rings inside, one slightly larger than the other.

 

“What.....”

“I had them specially made from the bullets the colt uses, then dipped in silver. Rings for all supernatural uses. Had them engraved too."

Sam felt his eyes tearing up as inside one he read the initials SW to DW, while in the other DW to SW.

“I don't know what to say, “ Sam whispered.  
Dean took the appropriate one, gripped Sam left hand and slipped it on his ring finger. “Do you want to marry me , Sammy?” he grinned, though the grin was only skin-deep. Sam could feel Dean's nervousness as he recited the time-worn words.

“You big girl, “ Sam smiled. “Yes, I'll marry you, Dean, if you marry me.”  
So saying he slipped the other ring onto his big brother's finger.

“Well, there's one good thing about being brothers, neither of us have to change our surnames, “ Dean joked. 

“Yeah, but who's gonna carry who over the threshold?”  
“We'll take turns, “ Dean declared. “Now that that's over, we can get on with consuming the marriage.

“I think that bird's flown the nest ages ago, “ Sam laughed, before directing Dean's hand to his cock.

“We can always take a virginity oath and start over."  
“Done that too, dude. Don't think it's valid second time around.”

Okay, well. We're just gonna have to keep living in sin.”

“Amen to that," Sam agreed, the metal rings tinkling as they clasped their left hands tightly together.  
The end


End file.
